What a Nuisance!
by Hiphaxus
Summary: It's a cool night when Laxus returns from a tiring day of putting up with the guild's antics. And when he gets home, he's welcomed by the biggest and most annoying surprise he's ever received. What is this mysterious gift? MiraXus! Will add other ships in later chapters, such as GaLe and NaLu! Note: this is NOT a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Silly fanfiction that will most likely continue because it sounds like such a good idea. Headcanon inspired by my head, obviously.**  
**Apologies if this does not suit your taste, or if my writing isn't the best!**

**Contains COATS YAY**

**Summary: It's a cool night when Laxus returns from a tiring day of putting up with the guild's antics. And when he gets home, he's welcomed by the biggest and most annoying surprise he's ever received. What is this mysterious gift?**

**Pairings: MirajanexLaxus (Miraxus), and maybe some other ships like GaLe and NaLu ect. ect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Hey, Laxus!" He heard a familiar voice shout. He turned to see the prime idiot of the guild; Natsu. He sighed.  
"What is it, Natsu?"

The pink-haired boy came running towards him, fists balled and engulfed by flames, reading to land a powerful punch on the older man's torso. Laxus easily moved out of the way, watching the teen as he went flying into a wall.  
"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit, kid." He deadpanned. However, Natsu was having none of it. He punched the fellow dragonslayer's jaw, enraging him, and thus putting himself in an insane brawl with his opponent. "You're going to regret that!" Laxus roared.

* * *

And Natsu did regret it, along with Elfman and Gray. He limped back towards Lucy, who had facepalmed nearly hard enough to leave a red mark on her face. Laxus watched as he sidled up to her, resting his head on her shoulder, and receiving a great scolding from the celestial wizard. Laxus walked off, now content with the fact that the three were bruised all over, towards the bar. He clambered onto a stool, giving a curt nod of greeting to his grandfather before turning to face the beautiful barmaid that stood cleaning a glass before him.  
"Mirajane," He called, snapping his fingers in front of her face as if she was in some sort of transfixed state. The demon smiled sweetly at him, putting the glass down in a cluster of pints nearby.

"What is it today, Laxus?" She asked. He gave her a look that said "the-one-I-always-have-idiot", which made her smile falter slightly before she went to fill a pint with a golden liquid that bubbled as it was poured. She placed the cup infront of him, feeling a small, electric jolt run up her fingertips as his own brushed against her hand. They sat in silence for the next few minutes. To Mirajane, it seemed like an eternity. She kept her stare on him. '_..Why does he carry that coat around?_' She thought, making an expression that matched her thoughts.

"Laxus?"  
The said mage looked up at her, raising a brow in his reticent manner. She became uneasy under his stare. "Would you like me to put your coat in storage for you? You carry it around all day and, well, um-"

"Yeah. Thanks." He passed his coat up to her, giving her a weird look as her cheeks were graced with a slight pink. Mirajane weighed the coat as she made her way towards the storage room, wondering what on earth he could keep in his pockets because, to her surprise, it was heavy. The barmaid opened the battered door to the storage. She tried her hardest to resist the great urge to wear the garment, and placed it reluctantly on a crate. The coat was greeted by darkness as she closed the door again.  
"You didn't check the pockets, did you?" Laxus hissed, glaring at her as she retook her position behind the counter. She gulped, shaking her head slowly. Mirajane figured it was the best to leave the coat alone or she'd be in for a shock. Literally.

* * *

Time seemed to go by slower than ever for the barmaid, albeit the fact that she was part of Fairy Tail, a rambunctious guild infamous for the damage and havoc each member causes on a mission. She sighed. It wasn't even sunset yet. She glanced at the large clock placed at the head of the building, it was 3 PM. She looked down again, jumping slightly as she found a green-haired rune mage standing just in front of her.

"Freed! Oh, I didn't see you there." She laughed, unnerved by his sudden appearance. Freed was emotionless, the same blank expression plastered across his face as he handed her a small, brown parcel wrapped with a thin red bow. Laxus felt his blood boil as she blushed pink, taking the gift from him slowly. Freed's eyes flitted to Laxus, his Thunder God, and quickly looked away as he received a death-threatening glare from him.

"It's a gift from Evergreen," he quickly added, now sweating from the unwanted pressure his boss gave him. "For letting her borrow, um, that thing," Mirajane nodded. She knew by 'thing', he meant perfume. She had let Evergreen borrow some of her perfume for a date she was going on, and on the night the demon's younger brother had also suspiciously went missing. Mira's mind quickly re-focused again. She noticed the rune mage had a piece of paper in his hand, most likely a request.

"Going somewhere with the team?" She asked. Freed tugged on his collar.

"Y-yes," The greenette stuttered, visually getting more distraught as Laxus kept his glare on him. Freed gave the guild master the request. "Laxus," he began hopefully. The blond raised a brow.

"I'm not coming with you on the job, Freed."

Freed Justine found that as an excuse to beg.

"But Laxus! The reward is-"

"What if I-"

"But what is Ever going-"

"Freed, for the last time. No." Laxus growled. The younger man admitted defeat, walking away with his head down towards the Thunder God Tribe. Bixlow pulled his friend along, trying his hardest to carry both the Fairy's excessive amount of luggage and a very upset captain. Makarov turned to face his grandson.

"You should really be nicer to that poor boy,"

"He's an idiot, gramps." He retorted. He knew this wasn't true. Freed was smarter than Bixlow, Evergreen and himself combined. However, he was troublesome when it came towards his 'honour' and dignity.

"I don't care if he's an idio-Laxus!" He called, seeing his grandson making his way towards a lone table in a corner of the guild. "Laxus! Don't walk away from me!"

The lightning mage sat in a comfortable booth, turning the volume for his sound pod to 100, and closed his eyes in bliss relaxation as he drowned out the commotion of the guild.

* * *

"L-Laxus, sir?"

He felt a small arm shake him gently.

"It's time to wake up, Laxus sir," She called softly. His eyes fluttered open. He looked down at the small child, one he recognized, and stretched his arms out wide. '_Oh shit, what's her name again?_' The mage questioned himself, thinking hard.

"Uh, hey there," He yawned, "what time is it?"

"It's.." she turned to look at the clock, "8 PM Mr Laxus sir." Laxus gave her irritated look.

"Quit the "sir" and "Mr" shit kid, it's just Laxus." He spat. He received a dirty look from her white exceed companion. The small bluenette looked down at the floor.

"It's Wendy, mister-I mean, Laxus." She corrected herself quickly, feeling as if she was sinking into the floor under his stare. To her surprise, the man patted her on the head. '_That was it, Wendy.._' Laxus smirked.

"Alright then, Wendy, thanks for, uh, wakin' me up I guess." He stood. Wendy looked up at him, shadowed by his figure, and quickly moved out the way before she was squashed. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved his goodbye and exited.

The cool air of the night came as a surprise to Laxus. It was refreshing, a much welcomed change instead of the stuffy, hot atmosphere of the inside. He strolled along the cobblestone streets, taking his time to reach his large house on the outskirts of Magnolia; which, stupidly, was quite far away. He regretted buying a house so distant from Fairy Tail. Needless to say, it gave a pretty view at night. He reached for his keys in the back pocket of his pants, placing a large hand on the polished door as the turned the lock. He pushed the door open after he heard a series of clicks, and found something loud, annoying and unwelcome on his couch.

"W-what the Hell?!"

* * *

**[DRAMATIC MUSIC]**

**I know, it's all about how Laxus gets angry-pangry about a silly thing but it gets better, honestly!**

**I'd much enjoy a review for this, THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT, THIS IS A SERIES. **

**REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE AND BOTHERED TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS GO GO REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Laxus DOES find the present in this chapter. Sorry for the big delay. I'll try pick up the pace and post chapters as quick as possible.**

**Warning:Laxus does use some bad language in this chapter. Feel free to skip if you wish.**

**Note:This might change into a series of one shots in the end, but we'll see how it turns out.**

**Rated T (yes, marvelous idea to put this here instead of the first chapter..)**

**Pairings: MirajaneXLaxus (MiraXus), maybe a little bit in NaLu in the next chapter so, um, stay tuned?**

* * *

He stood, dumbfounded, at the sight before him. An infant sat comfortably on the leather seats of his sofa.

"Who sent you here, kid?" Laxus demanded. The toddler looked at him, eyes wide with curiosity as he stared down his unwelcome guest. He kept on glaring, but found it had no effect on the young child whatsoever. He sighed, joining the kid on the sofa. He pinched his temples. He wan't a very big fan of kids, nor was he the greatest at looking after them.

He felt a thud against his arm. Laxus looked the kid in the eye, confused on what she wantd exactly, but quickly realised once he saw her pointing at something on the television.

He saw a man and a wo-OH GOD, TURN THE CHANNEL OVER LAXUS.

* * *

30 minutes passed. Laxus sat at his kitchen table, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He thought of his options.

He could call the Raijinshuu, they seemed as if they were good with kids, especially Bixlow and Evergreen...but that idea was quickly dismissed. He recalled the three walking out of the guild earlier on. Laxus grinded his teeth together, cursing the trio for their inconvenience.

What about his gramps? He could talk to him, give him the kid and leave him to it. He'd seen him entertain Wendy and Romeo a few times, keeping them interested with stories from his past. Not that Laxus ever listened, though.

That idea was also quickly dismissed. The dragonslayer would rather look after a noisy toddler than go through the humiliation his grandfather was sure to bring.

His third option, the best out of the three, was to call a babysitter until he found an adoption center for her to go in. He grinned as he reached for his wallet. He found nothing in his pockets, both front and back, then realised.

His coat was at the guild's storage room. He let out a loud, frustrated growl.

* * *

It was closing time at Fairy Tail. As Mirajane wiped down the last of the tables, she ushered the remaining few, drunken members out before heading towards the storage room. She grabbed her coat, finding, in the corner of her eye, that a large, furry coat that had been abandoned.

"Oh, he forgot." Mira muttered, taking the other garment as luggage. She'd make a stop by his house on her way.

As she exited, she felt the cool, night air against her skin. It was rejuvenating at the most. She walked, hobbling along the cobblestone path, towards the outskirts of the town. Her cheeks were pink, but it was unclear whether it was because of the fact that she knew exactly where his house was, despite ever being invited, or that it was just the cold. She looked up at the sky. It was dark, not exactly black, but a navy colour dotted with specks of white. The trees swayed gently, bushes rustling in the breeze. It was a pleasant night.

Mira shuddered in the cold. She did a coat swap, her blush deepening as she slung his coat over her slender shoulders. The ends were just inches from the floor, which left Mirajane wondering just how big Laxus was.

Her train of thought was stopped abruptly as she bumped into a large, broad chest.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He cried. Mira jumped at the voice. It was gruff, low, and unfamiliar.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Don't you see what I-hey, wait. Aren't you Mirajane Strauss. As in, Weekly Sorcerer Strauss? The demon?" He laughed. Mirajane frowned at the word 'demon'.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Mirajane replied. The two shared a moment of silence, scanning eachother, before the man's lips began to form a smirk.

"Isn't that, ahh, what's his name...Laxus! Laxus Dreyar's coat?"

Mira felt the heat rush to her face as she began to weakly protest. She received a nudge in the arm and a wink.

"Ahah, bet'cha had a good night with him, eh?" He teased. "Don't worry. It'll be a secret, between you and me. But it'll cost ya..."

'_Cost? Cost what?_' Mirajane thought. She was hoping it wasn't anything too over the top.

"...An autograph."

She gave a huge sigh of relief as the man handed her a pen and a piece of paper.

"Make it out to my daughter, Roxanne." He added quickly.

Mira signed the paper and was soon on her way again, waving the man off as they went in opposite directions.

* * *

_Knock. Knock knock, knock._

Laxus made his way towards the door, opening it with force.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT'S ANOTHER FUCKING-" He stopped suddenly, embarrassed by his loud outburst the second he found out who was at the door.

"Mira," He gave an awkward, breathy laugh. He'd never expect her to show up on his doorstep. "didn't see you there."

She shifted uncomfortably, it was rare for Laxus to raise his voice. The lightning mage scratched his head in a strange fashion, extending his arm to place it on her shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing me my coat," He said flatly. "bye."

Mirajane stopped the door from closing with her foot. She peered in, seeing a toddler sprawled out across his carpet.

"..What's that?" The demon asked, pointing at the child. "Are you a dad or something?"

Laxus was somehow offended by her comment.

"No! What the hell, Mira?!" Mirajane pushed him to the side, entering uninvited, moving towards the point of interest.

"A-are you sure? It looks alot like you.."

"It?"

"Oh, sorry. Is it a girl?"

Laxus nodded. He hadn't really understood what she meant by 'it looks like you', because as far as he was concerned she looked nothing like him. Light blonde hair, blue eyes..

"She's very pretty." Mirajane bit her nail. "Does she have a name?"

The dragonslayer looked at her blankly.

"Guess not." Mirajane sighed. "If you want to keep a kid, Laxus, you have to name it something." She went on, waggling a finger infront of his face to prove her point. She looked at him hopefully. "C-can I name it?"

Laxus shrugged. He didn't care anyway.

"Karen?"

"No."

"Skyla?"

"No."

"Catherine."

"You can fuck right off with that one, Mirajane."

The demon huffed, eyeing the lightning mage. He looked back at her.

"...What about Monica?" Mirajane asked. Laxus hesitated.

"..Monica?" He repeated.

"Monica." He tested the word out a few times.

"Yeah, alright. Not too shabby."

She gasped in delight, hugging the older mage without hesitation. He shrugged her off in a quick motion and put his hand on her shoulder for the meantime. They stayed still, watching the child intently, until Mirajane began to speak;-

"What time is it?" She whispered. She looked up at the clock, set above the doorway of his kitchen. 11PM. It was late, really late! Mirajane panicked. Had she told her siblings she would be so late home? She stood up quickly, heading towards the door.

"Laxus-I need to go. Lisanna and Elfman are probably worried sick-"

She felt his hand grip her wrist.

"You're staying here tonight. It's too dark." Laxus ordered her to sleep in his bed. She didn't see why, though, seeing how there was probably a spare room about. He came up a few minutes later with an unbuttoned shirt and a toddler. She blushed crimson, trying her hardest to ignore the obvious tattoo on his chest.

"Uh, can she sleep in here?"

Mirajane shrugged. She didn't care if she was in either of the rooms. He left the kid in the center of the bed, waving his 'good night' to his guest before disappearing into the spare room.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, and I'm also sorry this isn't as good as chapter 1.**


End file.
